callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PeterMcCain
Confirmation please alot of facts on the page are unconfirmable I am going to remove some of these facts and the picture of the hanging man from Shi No Numa. if im wrong SHOW me some proof please and respond here --CptJackHouse 04:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) : I undid the edit that attempted to paint things in a more vague and uncertain manner. If you would like the article to read as more speculation than fact you can discuss that with the community, but if the article is going to be worded that way it needs to be written much better. : "It is widely believed that he was killed before they arrived, but not confirmed, and Dempsey, the only survivor of the Recon team, was captured by Group 935 and experimented on. It was thought that the hanging man in Shi No Numa was Peter, but the Call of Duty: Zombies version of the map came out featuring the Peter's Grave easter egg instead, but also in the Call of Duty: Zombies story, Richtofen turns into a Zombie." : This is just an atrocious mess of run-on sentences and just a complete mess. Please discuss what you would like to edit and word it properly. "I'm going to go change the article to prove a point" isn't how a wiki works. That's more like vandalism. Is this true? I was reading the Trivia and saw this: *By going into each stance and EVERY corner in Shi No Numa, you will hear a radio message by one of the mystery box locations. This message says, "Peter! You have to jump for it! No! I can't do it! You HAVE to! The shock wave is going to kill you if you don't! '' ''We are bailing out in 2 minutes! (After jump.) Sarge! what are these things!? NO! Stay, BACK! (Fires Colt 1911.) AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Static*. Is this a joke or what? HYBRID XERO 23:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) IT is true i tryed it.SPEICAL OPS OPERATIVE 20:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Dempsy? i like the Suggestion that dempsy's apparent ignorance/Idiocy is just a very convincing facade, like Richtofen is putting up much less convincingly.i look forward to any future installments of the Zombie series. i want to see an MW zombie set. Agent Tasmania 09:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Peter did not hang him self. If you read the trivia section, it says that peter hung himself. However, this is wrong. I would like that trivia sentence gone.Dbx25 18:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) How would you know it's wrong? CAW4 23:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Because I AM THE ONE WHO FOUND THAT EASTER EGG.Dbx25 01:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats how i know. of post 1) Sign your posts. 2) That just means that you found the easter egg (and I don't believe it was you), not that you know what happened. 3) Don't make a new section just to reply. 4) You're making yourself look like a vandal and an asshole who thinks he can make demands. Be careful or be reported. CAW4 11:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The zombies hung him and ate his arm 16:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Zombies do not have the mental capacity to hang somebody. General Geers 16:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) IF he committed suicide then why does the article say he was killed by Richtofen? Also, he was bitten by zombies while pulling the power lever which is why on several levels his arm is still attatched to the lever, and why his body appears to have no hands. I do not have official confirmation on this however, so someone get on that. Eggmud (talk) 00:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Ipod/peters grave I saw the picture in the article.where is this grave and are there videos of it. and what happens if you dig the grave because DIG is the icon in the picture? The grave spawns randomly after you open all the doors in Shi No Numa. Heres a Tutorial/Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfXGwCc-P2M HYBRID XERO 01:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Peter's Death hmmm. General Geers 16:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Gorod Krovi Is he ever referred to by name in the map, or is this just an assumption that the character is Peter? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 19:57, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :Derp, I just wasn't paying enough attention to the trailer. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 20:38, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I was about to say that you can see "McCain" written on part of his clothes during the intro. [[User:TheDarkMantis15|'Gamer,']] [[User talk:TheDarkMantis15|'Writer,']] [[User blog:TheDarkMantis15|'Roleplayer']]: TheDarkMantis15 20:42, July 11, 2016 (UTC)